Valentines Day Snowfall
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: What does the snow bring on Valentine's Day? Dasey, Lizwin, oneshot


"DEREK!"

Derek smirked at her reaction. They had been fighting about who got the car tonight for Valentines Day. Of course he won, and he was now basking in the glory. He looked at Casey who looked royally ticked off and stormed into her room. He turned, went into the bathroom, and got ready for the day remembering the wondrous fight.

_She woke up with a start from her alarm then, looked at the calendar and smiled, it was Valentines Day. She brightened from the realization and went to the shower quick before Derek got in there, dirtied it up, and used all the hot water. She was pleased to see him walking out of his room the second she stepped into the bathroom, and closed the door quickly._

"_Thank God it still smells tolerable in here." she smiled to herself. Today was going to be great._

_She took a quick shower and stepped out of the bathroom fast before anyone saw her in her towel. At least she didn't think anyone saw her. Unknown to her Derek had his door open intent on storming in there in about 5 seconds if she didn't get out soon. Luckily she got out without even noticing him in her attempt to not be seen. He smirked at this._

"_She's so dense sometimes that it makes my head hurt." He said walking toward the bathroom._

_When done he came out in a towel and ran right into the oblivious girl herself. He gave her a smirk and she returned it with a disgusted look._

"_What's wrong Case? Never seen a guy in his birthday suit?"_

_She scowled, "Oh Derek I have and look at you, your still wearing the same suit as the day you were born."_

_That's when the battle started._

"_Touchy today, Grubby Grub?"_

"_No Derek, just basking in the fact that my IQ was able to get me past the 1st grade the first time around."_

"_Yea too bad your IQ can't get you a date." He smirked at her._

"_Too bad your body can't get you out of detention."_

"_Aww sad that she has to sit at home alone, while I'm out, in the car, with Kendra?"_

"_Wait…who said you got the car tonight?" Her face turned from angry, to war zone prepared._

"_Umm…last time I checked I'm the only one with a date around here besides Dad and Nora."_

"_Well last time I checked I had a date tonight too."_

"_Oh really and who would that be with? Marti's, imaginary friend Daphne?"_

"_No Derek, I can't steal your women. I have a date tonight with Sam."_

"_Sam, as in my best-friend Sam? As in the kid that you make up, break up with every 10 minutes?"_

"_Actually we haven't broken up in 3 months if you haven't noticed, and yes we are going out tonight and I want the car."_

"_How about I say no and you be a good step-sister and go away. I have a hot date with Kendra and I NEED the car. Unlike you, my date won't end up in a break up."_

"_Pa-lease you and Kendra break up if you don't breath right, which probably explains your lack in IQ. Derek, I need the car, and unlike you, my dates a MILLION YEARS more important than yours."_

"_How so, princess?" he said with a playful, bring it on, smirk._

"_Well I have a special gift to give Sam tonight and I need the car."_

"_What kind of gift is it Klutzilla? Are you gonna try to not fall on him tonight? That's sweet really."_

"_Shut up Derek. Actually what I'm giving him is none of your business. So stop being stupid and give me the car!"_

_He looked her over. He didn't really need the car tonight. If he had to he could have Kendra drive, but that isn't the point. The point is Casey wants the car…which makes him want the car.  
_

"_No, besides doesn't Sam have a car?"_

_Her lips fastened at this. Her nose wrinkled and he knew what was coming._

"_DEREK!"_

He emerged from his room in his regular attire. He looked pretty spiffy today, with his brown shirt and green over shirt. His hair was in its messy form and he had on his nice jeans with a belt. He was gonna make Kendra's heart race tonight. He was smooth after all.

He started downstairs and found Lizzy and Edwin sitting on the couch in their pjs. He was startled that neither one had gotten dressed yet but brushed it off. They were big kids, and besides Klutzilla would be down to scold them anyway.

As if on cue Casey came downstairs in a nice pair of jeans, a tight red shirt with a white over shirt. Her hair hung down and her eyes sparkled from her eye shadow. She looked over at Lizzy and Edwin and walked over to the kitchen where Derek was drinking from the milk carton…again.

"Why aren't they dressed?" Ignoring Derek's attempt at annoying her with the milk.

"Beats me." He could have cared less, and he had bigger things to worry about, like Kendra and their date tonight.

Casey scowled and walked over to the two siblings with Derek at her heels.

"Why aren't you guys dressed?"

"Didn't you see the news? No school, there was a huge storm last night." Lizzy said in a lazy voice sitting next to Edwin.

Both Casey eyes widened as she sprinted to the window to see a winter wonderland, and it wasn't about to stop.

"NO!" Casey screamed. She was royally ticked off now.

"Eh, oh well." Derek said shrugging.

"What?" Casey asked him looking shocked.

"Aren't you angry that your 'big date' with Kendra has been canceled?"

"Not really, it's just less money I have to spend." He said with a smile.

"Derek you really-", she was cut off by the phone.

"Hello…yes…hey mom…yea everyone is ok…no there's no school…yea…ok…tell George and Marti we love them…yep ok…love you bye."

George, Nora, and Marti went out to see the grandparents last night. They decided to stay the night and got stuck.

"They said they would be home tomorrow, and told us not to kill one another." Casey said with a sigh.

"Oh well." Derek said and went over to the TV.

"Ed, remote." Derek said holding out his hand.

Edwin stuck the remote in Derek's and grabbed Lizzy's. The two scurried upstairs to Lizzy's room. Casey sent them a questioning look and went over to Derek, and stood right in front of him and the TV.

"Down in front!" Derek yelled at her.

"How can you be like that Derek?" she said not moving.

"Like what?" his head straining to see around her.

"Like, being so dense and stupid. You can't see your girlfriend on Valentines Day and the only thing you can think about is that it will save you a few bucks. Then, our brother and sister just ran upstairs hand and hand and you didn't even bat an eyelash."

"They are just hanging out Case, no biggie." Derek said still trying to look around her.

"Derek how can you not be suspicious of this? What if they…ya know…like each other?"

"What?" Derek looked at her as if she was stupid or something.

"Derek come on. Hormones flying everywhere they could be upstairs…ya know…"

"No Casey I don't know…enlighten me." He was smirking at this.

_She's so uncomfortable…_was all Derek could think about. If she was going to ask questions she was going to say them, not prance around them like the princess she thinks she is.

"Like what you do EVERY night on that couch?"

"Which is…?" _Come on Case say it…_was the only thing he was thinking.

"Making out alright?!" she screamed.

"Oh that, well if they are, they are. What do you want me to do about it?"

"UGH! Nothing Derek absolutely nothing." She screamed.

_How can he not care? It's inappropriate for them to be…ya know…their siblings! _She thought. _But its not like their related…I mean come on lately you've been having those feelings about a certain step-sibling…_she argued with herself._ Oh shut up! Stop fighting with yourself and I will._ She sighed and headed for the door.

"Casey, where are you going?" Derek called after her.

"OUT!" she screamed back.

Derek smirked, not thinking she would actually leave. It wasn't till he heard the door slam that he knew she wasn't kidding. He sighed and pretended not to care. It took him about 10 seconds of 'not caring' for him to grab his jacket and head for the door. _I need to stop liking this girl so much…_Derek thought to himself. He knew he liked Casey, so annoying her with Kendra had been a bit of a thrill. The fact that she was dating Sam again was annoying but he dealt with it. He thought it was her way of making him jealous, which it was, but she would never admit that.

"CASEY!" he screamed when he got out.

Snow was falling and making a nest in his hair. It wasn't a harsh snow, it was nice and fluffy. Then it hit him, I mean literally hit him. To the back of Derek's head came wetness and he turned quickly realizing that Casey had just belted him with a snowball. She was sporting his smirk and then dubbed over in laughter.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to care enough to come get me!" she screamed from the other side of the car.

"Who said I cared?! I jus didn't want to get in trouble for your death!" Derek yelled back with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and threw another snowball at him.

"Oh it's on McDonald!" he screamed back.

That's how the war outside began. Unknown to them Edwin and Lizzy were upstairs looking out the window at the two.

EL

"I guess your research was right Edwin. They really do like each other."

"Evidence never lies Lizzy." He swung an arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"Well maybe if they do get together we can tell them that we got together?"

Edwin smiled at her and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Lizzy smiled and gave him a hug, while snuggling into his neck. She stared at her rose and he looked at the new game he got for Valentines Day.

"I think today's going to be a good day Edwin." Lizzy said returning to the window.

"I hope so." Edwin said joining her.

CD

She was laughing hard and enjoying the exasperated Derek. They were circling each other now, both with snowballs in hand.

"Are you ready for forfeit McDonald?"

"Not on your life Venturie."

With that they both swung their snowballs at each other and Derek took the opportunity to lunge at Casey and bring her to the ground in a fit of giggles. She was smiling now and didn't protest for a few minutes, but came back to her senses and pushed him off.

"You're heavy."

"It's all muscle, baby."

"Is that another word for 'fat' in your language?"

"You mean the language of stud?"

"More like the language of moron."

"Aww Casey, still sad that you're going to be all alone on Valentines Day?"

She didn't say anything but looked up into the heavens. The snow that settled on her hair looked like diamonds. Her eyes became covered by white and for some reason, Derek couldn't help the feeling that she looked like a winter goddess. She then slowly twirled around making the snow fall from her hair, in vain for more snow settled there in a few seconds. She then looked up at Derek with a serious face.

"I'm not sad, just disappointed."

"Ok." He didn't really care, and he wasn't going to start now.

"I just wanted tonight to be perfect."

"Yep." He could tell she wanted to talk now, and he didn't. He wanted to get back to their war, that way he wouldn't have to hear about her and Sam. He didn't like the subject at all for it made him jealous, and Derek Venturie doesn't get jealous…at least that's what he says.

"I wanted everything to fall into place…"

He saw her glance up at him and could tell she really wanted to talk. He didn't want to, he wanted to brush this all off and just get back to throwing snow at one another, but could tell she would have none of that.

"What fall into place?" he said finally tired from this game.

"I was going to tell Sam that I loved him tonight."

"Oh?" Derek said, no hit of jealousy, but inside he was fuming.

"Yea, we were supposed to go out for dinner and I was gonna give him a nice watch. Then I was just gonna say it…and hope he would say it back."

Her face was staring at the snow at her feet. She looked sad, but not as disappointed as she claimed. If anything he thought he sensed a feeling of relief from her voice.

"Do you really love him Casey?"

She felt terrible but looked down again.

"I thought I did, up until this point." She whispered hugging herself and turning from Derek.

He knew what she was talking about. All the fighting and bickering, all the domination between the two, it was just a ruse for how they were really feeling. She may not have said it out loud, but to Derek she was being as clear as if she had shouted. _I like you Derek…_was what was really coming out of her mouth. He knew it and walked over to her.

"I wanted to take Kendra to a fancy restaurant and charm her. Tonight I wanted to take our relationship to the next level…" She rolled her eyes at Derek.

"Are you serious? Derek is that all you want out of women?" she asked, without turning.

He didn't answer her but slipped his arms around her waist and felt her tense at his movements, but he didn't care.

"You wanna know what would have happened if I had done that?" his whisper was almost inaudible.

"Do I have a choice?" she said flatly. He smirked.

"No." he whispered into her ear causing her to shiver.

"I would have thought about you the entire time."

She didn't stop him from softly kissing her collar bone. Her eyes relaxed as well as her body. All the fights, all the bickering, and all the 'forced' attempts at helping one another was leading up to this moment.

He kissed up her neck and slowly nibbled on her ear causing Casey to sigh into him and rest her hands on Derek's. She closed her eyes taking in the sensation Derek was causing to course through her. She sighed feeling Derek's hand leave her ear but opened her eyes when his hand came in contact with her cheek turning her face to him. She smiled and leaned in and they connected at the lips.

Her lips played on his as if they had known each other forever. There was no tongue, no passion, just pure sweetness. She didn't want passion at the moment, she just wanted Derek. So she didn't turn to face him to deepen the kiss. She stayed with her back and his chest touching, keeping the kiss as sweet and real as possible.

EL

Lizzy was jumping on her bed at this point. Her arms were in the air and she was doing a dance when Edwin walked in, confused.

"Lizzy what are you doing?"

She stopped her movements and grinned at Edwin. She got off the bed and jumped into his unsuspecting arms.

"Their not being stupid anymore!" she smiled and pointed to Casey and Derek outside, kissing in the snow.

"YES!" Edwin grabbed her into a hug and kissed her.

She broke free and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Were going to make them uncomfortable, so we can tell them about us!"

Edwin stopped her. "Why?" he said with a puzzling look.

"Because Ed, I'm sick of not being able to tell my big sister of my boyfriend. I want to be honest with her and tell her! You know I hate lying." She said with a puppy dog face.

He agreed and she beamed at him. With those thoughts they both grabbed their jackets and headed downstairs.

CD

"What are you two doing?" Lizzy asked from the doorway.

Both Casey and Derek broke free of their embrace to stare at the younger McDonald. Casey gulped as Lizzy, fallowed by Edwin, came outside.

"Oh crap…" Casey said.

"We were just running around and ya know Casey she fell and I caught her. She really needs to stop being a Klutzilla." Derek said with a smirk.

_He really is the king of lies…_Casey thought to herself and rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't' have fallen if you didn't trip me." She shot back.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a klutz maybe you wouldn't have tripped over my foot."

Casey got up and was about ready to attack Derek when Lizzy stood in the way.

"Do you two think were stupid?"

"Uh…I'm sorry what?" Derek said surprised.

"We've been upstairs watching the whole time. We know what happened." Edwin said with a sigh.

"So you were spying on me Ed?" Derek said in a threatening tone. He approached Edwin and made his lack of height known.

"No…" Ed said very fearful, staring up at Derek. Lizzy sighed.

"We don't care; we knew it was gonna happen. In fact we were hoping for it."

Casey stared at Lizzy with a puzzled look.

"Why?" Casey said eyeing her sister, who was growing nervous. Lizzy stole a glance at Edwin and her cheeks turned red.

"Because Edwin and I…are…kind of…together…" she said and looked at Casey with fearful eyes.

Derek looked from Lizzy to Edwin to Casey. He then smirked and let his eyes rest on his victim of choice…Edwin.

"Oh so you thought if me and Casey got together we wouldn't yell at you two fro being together?"

They both nodded not looking up, fear over taking them both…_maybe we were wrong…_Lizzy thought. Casey hugged Lizzy and the young girl looked at her puzzled.

"I wouldn't have condemned you either way Liz. I wish you would have told me." Lizzy sighed into her sister, hugging her back.

"I should probably be thanking you…" Casey whispered to Lizzy, but Derek heard anyway. Derek simply smacked Edwin in the head.

"Well since you two did this totally selfishly I think I might be a little angry. So you both are going upstairs and don't come down for anything, and if you do need food or a drink you better make yourselves known before you come down those stairs."

They both nodded in realization and all four kids went inside. Lizzy and Edwin running right upstairs hand in hand.

CD

Inside Casey and Derek had shed their wet cloths and sat on the couch. She looked at him curiously, not sure of what was coming next. She was answered when he pulled her to him and kissed her ever so softly on the lips.

"Happy Valentines Day Casey McDonald." Derek said placing butterfly kisses on her collar bone.

"Happy Valentines Derek Venturie." She said running her hands through his hair while their lips met in a passionate kiss.

They didn't think about their significant others or their parents. They didn't even remember that both were in relationships or that their parents were married. That was a problem for tomorrow. Today was all about Derek and Casey…finding what Edwin and Lizzy already have.

CDEL

Ok so I was thinking of this scenario when it started snowing the other day. I really hope I kept everyone in character as much as possible. I think Edwin and Lizzy may have been off a little but I think they turned out ok. I hope yall liked it! Review Please!


End file.
